1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat cooking apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a heat cooking apparatus, in which the food is heated by a cooking heat source such as a gas burner or the like, and a temperature of the food is detected by a temperature sensor, and the cooking heat source is controlled on the basis of the temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a kind of conventional heat cooking apparatus, as disclosed Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 67106/1988, 8217/1990, and 28062/1990, burning is automatically controlled by a proportional control valve according to gradient of the temperature raising of the food. However, in the prior arts, a cost becomes relatively high because such a proportional control valve is used.
Furthermore, in any of the above described prior arts, since there is no function for automatically determining a category of the food, if a user erroneously sets an upper limit temperature, it is difficult to cook the food well. For example, if a fish is broiled while an upper temperature is set at a flash temperature of a cooking oil, it is impossible to obtain strong burning necessary for the broiled food. Accordingly, since the fish becomes to be broiled for a long time at a low temperature, the fish cannot be cooked with a good taste.